1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater filter for use in connection with removal of minerals and sediments. The water heater filter has particular utility in connection with water filtration for a household water heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water heater filters are desirable for removal of minerals and sediments in order to increase the service life of a water heater.
The use of filters is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,661 to Heiligman discloses a water filter module for a drip coffee brewer. However, the Heiligman '661 patent does not provide a water filter for use with a household water heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,197 to Hughes discloses a shower filter for chlorine removal and scale deposit prevention. However, the Hughes '197 patent does not provide a water filter for use with a household water heater.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,873 to Yanou et al. discloses a micro filter for water or gas. However, the Yanou '873 patent does not provide a water filter for use with a household water heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 261,613 to Jones discloses a feed water heater and filter. However, the Jones '613 patent does not provide a water filter for use with a household water heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,313 to Kelada discloses a point-of-use water purification system with a cascade ion exchange option. However, the Kelada '313 patent does not provide a compact water filter for use with a household water heater.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,707 to Mehnert et al. discloses a water filter. However, the Mehnert '707 patent does not provide a water filter for use with a household water heater.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water heater filter that allows the removal of minerals and sediments in order to increase the service life of a household water heater. The prior art patents make no provision for water filtration for a household water heater with a compact unit having multiple filters.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved water heater filter that can be used for water filtration for a household water heater. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the water heater filter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of water filtration for a household water heater.